Skin on Skin
by Carlier
Summary: Written because I had a dream. And this was it. It is a story in which Envy makes an interesting proposition, and Ed cannot resist. AU, high school, last day before summer break.
1. In Which Ed Won't Admit Something

A/N I'm terribly new to this thing, so excuse any mistakes? And uh, please be sure to tell me about them. That'd be great. So yeah. Inspiration for this came from a dream. Really. It was a good dream – I got to be Ed. Twas very nice. Alright. Enjoy. 3

* * *

Edward Elric had mixed feelings about the last day of school. On one hand, it was an _enormous _nuisance - it was a pointless day. Exams were over, the teachers weren't teaching, nothing was required of the students besides their mere _presence, _which meant eight hours of rather pointless…pointlessness. But then again, the last day was kind of fun. Long ago someone had decided that it was pretty useless to try and keep students in their classrooms that last day, so everyone (meaning the half of the students that had actually showed up) was allowed to roam the halls and goof off. Sign yearbooks. Visit teachers. Do that sort of stuff. And the teachers, on their part, tried to make it worth their students whiles by host parties, or activities or the like. Most of these 'parties' consisted of snacks and sodas and the free use of cellphones, mp3 players and other normally clandestine electronic devices. A few of the other teachers were doing different things - the TV production teacher was showing movies all day in the auditorium - a few of the English teachers were hosting a spelling bee with chocolate bars for prizes - the swim team's coach had a grill going out by the pool. Which was where Ed was, now, his feet in the water, enjoying the cold relief from the heat. The air was full of sweet barbeque smells, burgers and grease. The pavement was hot and the sun was burning high in the sky. It was a bright day, not a lazy-summer day, but charged with vivacity and anticipation. So what it was a pointless day. It was pointless in a good way.

But good things can't last. They never do. Al was beckoning him from across the pool – waving his arms and flailing like an _idiot _– Ed noted, rather embarrassed to be called his older brother. But it was because of Al that he was even allowed up here – It was the swim team's bash, Al was on the team and they were allowed to bring guests. So Ed owed some begrudging gratitude. The blond sighed, took his feet out of the water, and stood. Might as well see what he wanted. There were a lot of kids around the pool – the swim team was big and popular, thus, a lot of friends to invite. Ed slowly made his way around the pool, his (short) stature allowing him some pretty impressive crowd-weaving skills. Not that he was short. Not at all. Of course not. He was almost to the patio, under which Al was looking like a lost puppy searching for his brother, when Ed's day began its turn for the worst. There was nothing to forewarn him that his lovely day was about to be ruined – no darkening sky, no foreboding and ominous shadow that descended upon him. Just the sudden, sharp snap of the elastic band in his swim trunks against his tender, slightly sun-burnt back. (Almost) yelping in pain, Ed whirled around, the sting in his lower back demanding retribution. He came face-to-face with a very familiar tall, pale, walking palm-tree.

"E-Envy!" Ed exclaimed. _Yep. That _is _his name, dipshit. _Then, to cover, "What the hell?" _Smooth. _Envy grinned. Ed tried to ignore the strange feeling in his stomach that Envy's appearance had roused. The little kick of adrenaline and the quickening of his heartbeat.

"Sup, shorty?" No. He. _Didn't_.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT PIPSQUEAK-MIDGET SO SHORT AN ANT COULD CRUSH ME?" … It just sort of…came out. Chalk it up to a knee-jerk reaction, if you will. Ed's face reddened considerably, but Envy's was carefully blank. A few people around them laughed. Envy…just sort of smiled, amused by Ed's reaction.

"You," Envy said, hand on hip. Ed faltered.

"Hu?"

"I'm calling _you _short. Got a problem?" Envy clarified, a playful smile on his lips.

"Of course I do! Asshat!" came Ed's automatic reply.

"First - what the hell are you gonna _do _about it, pipsqueak? Second - what the _fuck _is an asshat?" Envy asked, looking like he was on the verge of laughing.

"I-uh…" Ed faltered. He knew he couldn't _really _do anything to Envy - the kid was a known delinquent who was in a fight every other _minute_. And most of the time he won. Not that Ed hadn't tried, once or twice, to use violence to get Envy to leave him alone. But all he had to show for those few times was a couple of bruises and a wounded pride. So Ed chickened out. "Forget it," he said miserably, and Envy really did laugh.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ed asked. Envy gestured downwards – to his bare torso and black swim trunks.

"I'm on the team, oh smart one," Envy replied, looking rather smug. Ed wondered how he'd failed to noticed the bare chest – he was eye-level with it. And it was _pale. So pale! _Which must have been hard to accomplish in this sunny place.

"What's the matter, all out of steam now, shorty?" Envy teased lightly, noticing Ed's ogling – scratch that – lack of…speaking. Ed flushed again.

"Quit calling me short," he grumbled, indeed losing his steam. He wanted to walk away, but no doubt Envy would follow him – if only to keep calling him short. Just to piss him off.

"What do you want, Envy?" Ed sighed. Other than to get on his nerves, as per usual. That's all Envy ever wanted. Mission accomplished. But the palm tree in question looked surprised.

"What? Huh, nothing really. Just saying hi," the taller teen shrugged, nonchalant, his brackish hair swaying with the movement. He really was like a palm tree. "Why, not happy to see me?" Envy waggled his eyebrows, leaning over to bump his shoulder to Ed's. Ed frowned, shying away from the contact.

"Whatever," came Ed's rather ungracious reply. Envy's smile faded. He narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever indeed," the taller teen said, his voice seeming to drop a couple of degrees. Ed felt the sudden chill.

"Well, see ya." And Envy turned and left. Simple as that. In a second or two he was gone, into the crowd, leaving Ed just standing there, wondering what the hell that _look _was that Envy had made at him. Anger? No, nothing quite that strong. More…displeased. That was it. A little contempt mixed in, but just on the surface. Something else had been stirring in those violet eyes, something Ed couldn't decipher. Ed spent the entirety of one second pondering it, before deciding it was stupid and he shouldn't care about stupid _Envy _and… Forget it. He went to find his brother. Envy could shove it, for all Ed cared. Which he wouldn't admit he did.

* * *

A/N Tell me what you think? Please?


	2. In Which Envy Makes A Proposition

A/N Practically wrote itself...I swear.

* * *

When Ed joined his brother under the awning a minute later he must have still looked slightly shell-shocked, because Al took one look at him and knew immediately something was wrong. Little brothers are funny like that. Al voiced his concern.

"…Envy," was all Ed need say. Al frowned.

"Again?" Ed nodded, sighing. Al considered this.

"What did he want this time?"

"…I don't…know," Ed muttered, looking away, a lost expression on his face. He was still trying to piece it together himself. Al raised any eyebrow. Al had become somewhat accustomed to dealing with Ed in his 'Envy aftermath's, which normally involved a lot of cursing, some pouting, and a general excess of huffiness. But something seemed different. Al kind-of-sort-of knew Envy from the swim team, and, honestly? He didn't think Envy was as evil as Ed made him out to be. Sure, the boy was strange. A little out there, had a few bad habits and a propensity for fighting, but he was nice to most people. In his own way. For some reason or another, though, that nicety did not extend to Ed. In fact, in the case of Al's shorter older brother, Envy seemed downright out to get him. According to Ed. He harassed Ed on an almost daily basis, mostly just small stuff like teasing Ed about his height, tripping him in the hallways, knocking books out of his hands, or shoving Ed up against any locker that happened to be conveniently nearby – the cliché high school bully routine. But sometimes, on his darker days, if Ed had said the wrong thing or yelled too loudly back, Envy had made his intentions known in Ed's flesh. Al remembered those bruises. They had taken forever to heal. But somehow, despite all the things Envy had done, something still didn't seem right about him. Something in his behavior toward Ed didn't add up. And Ed's current state only compounded Al's hypothesis. Al put a finger on his chin, thoughtful.

"I think you should talk to him," Al said, and nodded. "Yeah, you should definitely go talk to him." Ed's reaction was bordering on comical – he stared at Al as though the younger had suggested they kick beehives just to piss the bees off.

"What the _hell?_" Was all Ed had to say about that.

"I mean it, talk to him. Try to settle whatever it is between you two – figure out what Envy wants from you," Al insisted.

"I already know what he wants!" Ed huffed. "He _wants _to make my life a living hell!" Al rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so melodramatic, brother. Try to be the bigger person, the mature one. It could be some misunderstanding." Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. He said as much.

"No one 'misunderstands' his fist into someone's ribcage. Envy just hates me, Al. That's all there is to it." But Ed didn't even sound convinced himself.

"What do you have to lose? It's not like you're going to see him again for a while after this – if you piss him off again, you have the whole summer for him to forget about it. And if things go sour, it's not like he knows where we live. Just go talk to him. Seriously. It can only help at this point," Al reasoned, and Ed couldn't come up with a good enough argument to that. He had to admit, Al had a point. About the whole 'what's the worst that could happen' bit. Last day of school. After today, it really wouldn't matter. Ed mulled it over, then came to a decision.

"Fine. I'll go _talk _to Envy," he conceded. Al brightened, and smiled encouragingly. Ed did not return it. Instead, he turned and left, gone in the crowd before Al could remember what he had called Ed over in the first place for. Then Al looked down at the plates of food in his hand – one for himself and one meant for Ed. Oh, yeah.

Ed hadn't the slightest idea where to begin looking for the palm tree, but he figured he had to start somewhere. Through the double glass doors that led from the pool patio to the gym proper, he crossed the mostly empty basketball courts – a couple of students were shooting hoops – and exited the sports building. Intending to wander along the open air hallways until he found the pale teen he was looking for, Ed started his search along the very long walkway that looped around the back of the school. At some point he started feeling a little chilly and was glad he'd brought his t-shirt with him. But he pushed the thought aside in order to make room for all the Envy-ness in his muddled mind. He didn't get that kid. He really didn't. One minute Envy would be shoving him against a locker and the next he'd be telling Ed a funny joke and expecting him to laugh. He had threatened Ed with a swirly countless times and never followed through on a single one of them, despite how much he joked that he'd love to see if Ed's hair would clog the toilet. Then he'd find Ed at lunch and offer to trade his slice of pizza for whatever crummy lunch Ed barely had time in the morning to pack for himself. One theory of Ed's was that Envy was bipolar. It would certainly explain a few things. But his gut kept telling him that that wasn't the case. Nothing Envy ever did made sense – at least, no sense that Ed could understand. Or perhaps any higher power other than Envy himself. In short, excuse the expression, Ed had no clue when it came to the brackish-haired teenager. Ed turned the corner, and, as if his thoughts had summoned him, there was Envy. Leaning against the brick wall, in his black swim trunks and a t-shirt, lighting a cigarette. The end caught fire and Envy took a long drag, exhaling the smoke through his nose. Ed coughed, never one to like the smell of tobacco, and thus alerted Envy to his presence. Drat. Ed had almost been about to make a hasty retreat. Something was really starting to not feel right about this. Envy only stared for a moment, looking Ed in the eye and really soul-searching. Ed tried to maintain his gaze, but his stomach was doing funny things and making it really hard to concentrate. Ed steeled himself. Envy smiled.

"Yo, pipsqueak." Ed bristled, but, remembering how his last outburst had gotten him nowhere, kept it to himself. He frowned, but that was it. Envy seemed amused by his restraint.

"Envy," Ed started, unsure exactly how to go from there. An awkward moment passed, in which Envy took another drag of his cigarette. Ed cocked his eyebrow.

"You sure you should be smoking that? Here?" The school had a very rough policy when it came to illegal substances on campus. For good reason, Ed thought. Envy only smirked, blowing an expertly shaped smoke-ring.

"No cameras back her, and teachers never come this way," he held out a pack to Ed. "Want one?" Ed made a face.

"No." Envy shrugged, returning the pack to his back pocket.

"So what can I help you with?" Envy asked, reminding Ed of his original quest. To find and interrogate one Envy Oroboros. Ed took a steadying, even breath.

"What's your deal with me?" Ed demanded. Envy looked up from his impressively formed smoke rings.

"Come again?"

"What's your deal with me?" Ed repeated with a little more emphasis. Envy considered this while making yet another smoke ring, bigger this time than the last.

"I don't really have a _deal _with you, _Edward_." Something in the way Envy said his name made Ed flinch. Then he got mad.

"Bullshit!" brows furrowed, he took a step closer to Envy, who stopped blowing the smoke rings.

"You're always on my case, always pissing me off, tripping me up and messing with my head. Why? What the hell did _I _ever do to_ you_?" Ed didn't mean to, but with each word his voice had gotten louder. Angrier. Envy's eyes were slits. He looked down on Ed. Then a smile crept across his thin lips.

"You want to know _why_?" He asked. "_Why_?" With one swift movement he dropped his cigarette, ground it out, and, with uncanny speed, shoved Ed against the brick wall, his forearm pressed up against the short blonde's throat. Hard enough to pin him there and make sure he didn't struggle, but not hard enough to choke. The entire movement took a little over a second, definitely not enough time for Ed to process what exactly had happened. All he knew was that Envy had moved and then Ed's head was painfully slammed against something hard. A strong arm was now at his neck, preventing movement. He groaned, eyes pinched shut in pain. He opened them, watering, vaguely dizzy.

"_Why_?" Envy hissed again, dangerously close now. Ed snapped to attention, his hands immediately going to Envy's arm to try and remove it. No such luck – damn Envy and his freakish strength. Ed's struggles were brought to a halt when Envy's other fist came smacking into the wall directly beside Ed's ear. Hard enough to crack the brick. Ed went still, slightly very much afraid now. Envy looked _livid, _despite the smile still on his face.

"Because I fucking _want _to," he hissed. Ed didn't trust his voice to speak, but even if he did, there was no way he _would _have. He liked his ribs intact, thank you very much. And if there was one good thing that had come of all the Envy-harassment, it was a healthy respect for his wellbeing and the ability to tell when it was a good idea to keep his mouth shut. Ed figured now was one of those good times. Envy's eyes bored into his, as if daring Ed to talk back, just _waiting _for an excuse to let the fists fly. The moment dragged by. Seconds dripped past. Envy's expression shifted – he was still mad, but this…was different. Something of the expression at the pool was there. But he didn't say anything – the only sound between them was heavy breathing. Some part of Ed's terrified mind registered how bad Envy's breath smelled right then. Then, eventually, Envy sighed deeply. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"But you don't _get _it, do you?" His hold on Ed loosened somewhat, but Ed did not have the inclination to test it. He doubted he would get very far even if he _did _break away.

"You just don't _get _it. You're so stupid, Edward." Envy's eyes were hard, but that unnamable emotion had returned to their violet depths. If Ed had thought Envy capable of it, he would have called it sad. But that was preposterous. Then Envy's words caught up with him.

"What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?" Ed asked, a little bit quiet. Envy breathed deeply again.

"You've never asked _why _before," Envy deflected. Ed realized the truth in this.

"I didn't care about _why _before now, I didn't want to know the reason. I just wanted you to leave me the hell alone." Envy didn't seem to like that answer.

"And that's just it!" He gave Ed a painful shove. Ed hissed in pain as the back of his head came again into intimate contact with the red brick wall.

"You don't get it. And you've never even bothered to. But _now _you want the reason," Envy laughed under his breath, apparently finding something amusing in their current situation. Ed certainly didn't see it. But then again, it _was _Envy. Ed didn't know what he was expecting, coming to Envy like this. But he supposed this wasn't anything surprising. Noting he wouldn't have expected from Envy. He wondered how long it would last, and just what the damage would be afterward. Oh well. At least he had all summer to forget about it. Thus mentally preparing himself to get his ass handed to him again, Ed had no way to prepare for what Envy said next.

"It's because you like me, _that's _why." It came out so bluntly. And it felt like Envy _had _punched Ed in the gut. It certainly knocked the wind out of him like he had. The horrible lurch Ed felt lodged itself in his throat and made his mouth dry. His head spun, but it wasn't with the pain from the wall anymore.

"_What?" _he managed to squeak out, his voice breaking hysterically over the one syllable. Envy wasn't smiling. He wasn't joking.

"You like me. Simple as that. I see the way you look at me, you think I don't notice?" _No. No no no no no no. _All that was running through Ed's mind was a mantra of 'no's. Everything else had shut down to avoid permanent damage. The only part still running was only barely able to cope with…this.

"No," Ed protested weakly. Envy made a face.

"Don't even try it, Elric. I'm the biggest _fag _at the school, you think I can't read the signs? You think you hide it so well," Envy's voice dropped, he was almost whispering now. Ed hung on his every word, despite himself and the horrible, black feeling that was unfurling in his chest. Shame. And fear.

"And you do. Don't worry, you've got the rest of the world fooled, shorty." Without Ed's really noticing it, Envy's voice had gotten softer, kinder. Sort of. He wasn't glaring any more, at least. But Ed didn't notice that – he couldn't meet Envy's eyes.

"I get it, believe me, I do. There are more homophobes in this school than I can count on my fingers _and _toes _combined. _It doesn't help that most of them are weightlifters or football players. I _get _it. It sucks to be out at this school – I get crap for it every _day_ – I know you don't want that kind of heat. Who would?" Ed was starting to hear his words again, over the sound of himself slowly dying of humiliation.

"I mess with you because it's easier that way. Don't you get it?" Envy was trying to meet his eyes, but Ed still didn't have the courage. He heard Envy, though, and thought about his words. And the implications of those words. All that they entailed. And how impossible everything had just become.

"Believe me. I've been doing you a favor," Envy said, a touch of the coldness returning. Ed met his eyes, then, and was finally able to identify the emotion there. It was sad, yes, but defiant. And brave. Everything Ed was too scared to be. Ed had to look away again.

"What do you want from me?" Ed asked in a very small voice. Damn, Ed hated this. This had definitely not been a good idea. Another wave of shame washed over him. Everything he had tried to hide…Envy saw it all. Ed felt hopeless. And hopelessly at Envy's mercy. Suddenly, the impending summer break didn't even seem like such a sanctuary as Ed had previously thought. No amount of time would make this better. Make it hurt less. But Envy straightened himself, lost the pleading in his voice, and took on a very business-like tone.

"This isn't about what _I _want from _you, _Edo-boy, but what _you _want from _me,_" he replied, very matter-of-fact. Ed looked up again, noticing the hint of mischief that had returned to Envy's mouth. A smile seemed to play at the corner of the pale boy's lips. Ed did not like the look of it.

"So I have a proposition for you – you only came to meet me today because it's the last day of school and you figured you have nothing to lose. In that same vein of thought, I hereby offer you one free, no-strings-attached, super-special-secret one-time deal make-out session with the fabulous _moi._" Now that…took a few seconds to sink in. Ed looked at Envy, blank expression, for a good minute or so while his brain caught up with it.

"_What!_" Envy's lips twitched, but he didn't let himself smile. He shrugged, as much as one _can _shrug with one's arm still pinning a smaller body to a wall.

"It would be good for you. _Very _good, but that's beside the point. You need it, for purely therapeutic reasons, if you're so inclined to think that way. But if you aren't," the mischief magnified tenfold. "Then I'm sure the _entire _swim team would just be _tickled pink _to know which certain short blondie is batting for the other team." Ed sputtered, panicking.

"You're _blackmailing me_? Into m-_making out _with you?" Envy grinned, wide, showing all his teeth. Ed wondered at how sharp they looked.

"In essence. Yes." Ed felt his stomach drop unpleasantly, but before he could make any protest or argument further, Envy caught him off guard by letting him go abruptly. Ed stumbled, leaning on the wall to regain his balance. Envy stepped back, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Meet me in front of the teacher's lounge in ten, if you so choose." Ed scoffed.

"'If I so choose,' yeah right. What choice?" Ed asked. Envy shrugged again.

"There's always a choice, shorty. _Always._ You just have to have the guts to make the right one." And with those _fine _parting words, a nod, and a cheery grin, Envy left, leaving Ed alone to regain himself. Ed waited one…two…three…until Envy was out of sight. And then he sank to his knees, to his butt, to his elbows, and let out a long and steady stream of curses. It didn't help any, but it sure as hell felt good. Damn Al for his seemingly good ideas. And damn himself for listening. How the _hell_ was he going to get out of this one?

* * *

A/N Finished last night at an _ungodly _hour, so, if there are any glaringly bad mistakes, please let me know about them. Please? I'll give you a cookie? Well...not really. But it would still be very nice of you. c:

dun dun dunnnn what will Ed do now?


	3. In Which There Is A Cliffhanger

A/N HA...haha. Ha... This was...probably the most awkward to write...I'll admit, I had no idea how I was going to have Ed react. Took a bunch of tries. :/ not sure if I'm happy...but a penny for your thoughts? As always, enjoy.

* * *

Ed knew there was something he should be doing. He _should _be running home, jumping into bed, vowing never to show his face to the light of day again. He _should _be figuring out a convenient method of time travel, so he could go back and restart this entire, _horrible _day. But he wasn't. Instead, he was sitting with his back against the brick wall absently picking at the weeds growing out of the crack in the pavement. He still didn't trust his knees enough to stand. The initial shock had somewhat worn off by now, so Ed was currently picking to pieces everything Envy had said…and done. Not just that day, either, but since the beginning of school. He turned it all over in his mind, wondering where he had slipped… Wondering where Envy found out. Alright. That was probably obvious. But Ed couldn't help it – Envy was a very hard person _not _to look at. Fine. Ogle at. In a strange feline way, Envy was pretty. Ed hurt his face blushing so hard admitting that, but he knew it was true. He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms. _Breathe,_ he reminded himself. He had a few options. Option one; run home and _actually _jump into bed, vowing never to show his face to the light of day again. But then Ed knew that Envy would make good on his threat and out him to the rest of the swim team. Damn. Not even Al knew. No, Ed couldn't deal with that. Never. Envy may have figured it out, but, like he had said – that was only because Envy himself was…like Ed. 'Batting for the same team.' No one else would probably be able to figure it out…probably. If Ed was more careful, that is. Which left option two; meet Envy's demands. _Oh boy. _Ed's face was on fire again, just from the mere _thought _of…Envy's request. Making out with him? _Breathe, Ed… _He thought about it. _Really _thought about it. He tried to stifle the embarrassment and awkward protest that sprung up automatically, and tried to think about it calmly, logically. It was only a one time deal, right? That's all Envy had said. Just once. And it couldn't last very long – the day was almost over, anyway. And he wouldn't do anything…_too _bad…would he? At this particular thought, Ed couldn't help the blood rushing to his face. If life were like any of those cartoons, Ed mused, he'd probably have steam coming out of his ears. Maybe. Vaguely he wondered if that were physically possible. Probably not. Getting off track, he shook his head, sitting up. Deep breath, he steadied himself. Using the wall as leverage, Ed stood, his knees a little weak but holding. He balled his fists, determined now. And he went off to find the teacher's lounge.

linelinelineline

Envy flicked his gaze up to the clock on the wall, not happy. He was currently in a very comfortable position, leaning against the door frame of the teacher's lounge, arms crossed against his thin chest, waiting. But ten minutes had almost ticked by, and Envy was almost certain that he'd have to get up in a few minutes to go do something entirely unpleasant. He didn't really want to ruin Edward's life, he wasn't _that _cruel a person. But when he gave someone an ultimatum, he meant it. He realized that his tirade might have been a little selfish, and he realized he might have been a little cruel to Ed. But that had been the point. If anyone at school knew about the trials and troubles of being gay and out in such a prejudiced community, it was he. And the moment he had figured out the reason behind all the sneaky little glances Ed had directed to him, all the awkward conversations in various classes – not to mention the reason why Ed never had a girlfriend – well, he couldn't very well just leave it alone, now could he? There weren't any other gay teens in the school. At least, none that Envy, in all his powers of detection had been able to, well, detect. So he bothered Ed. He messed with him – because that was the only thing he _could _do. But how had his efforts been rewarded? Ed hated him. Scratch that, Ed was _scared_ of him. To tell the truth, when he had seen Ed walking up with that terrified but determined expression of his, Envy had been a little hopeful. Maybe Ed had finally realized something. Maybe he had finally drummed up the courage to _do _something about his situation. But. No. Envy had been disappointed – thoroughly. Which is why he might have overreacted. Just a bit.

Envy sighed, uncrossing his arms. The last minute had just run out. Envy tried to argue with himself – maybe Ed _would _come. Alright. A couple more minutes…One passed. He counted every second. Another was almost half way through, and Envy was about to give up - when a certain blond came up the stairs, a scared but determined expression on his face. Envy smiled.

linelinelineline

Ed could feel Envy's eyes on him every step that led him from the top stair to the tall teen. But he didn't look up, he focused on the tile floor instead. Only when he was close, he stopped, and looked up. Envy was…smiling. Intensely triumphant, but trying to hide it. That damn smirk. Ed wanted to look away – pretend as though there was something just _fascinating _on the floor beside Envy's foot – but he didn't. He looked Envy right in the eye.

"You're late," Envy pointed out. Ed didn't say anything. "But I'm glad you could come." Envy meant it. He toed the door open, gesturing inside. "After you." Ed hesitated, but he had made the decision to come. He couldn't let himself back out now. He went inside. Envy followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

A/N Short, I know, and a cliffhanger. I swear I wasn't going to end this part like this - I planned on writing it all the way through, but this _felt _like the place to stop. :D

p.s. Why can't I use dash symbols?


	4. In Which There Is Canoodling

A/N ...no, scratch what I said last chapter. _This _was the weirdest to write. I'm not good at smut. _; This chapter required extensive...uh...'research.' But I don't know if it sounds right, so...apologizes if anything is wrong with it? Please let me know about any mistake. ;_; please? As always, enjoy.

* * *

The sound of the door shutting and locking hadn't startled Ed as much as he thought it would. It was almost reassuring, in a way. Ed came to a stop in the middle of the room, not sure what else to do with himself other than stand there…feeling silly. The teacher's lounge – Ed had been in there before, once or twice – it hadn't changed much. It was a small, dark room, the windows small and high up on the wall. The room was painted a drab off-white color, almost yellowing, and there was a counter along one side. A microwave sat atop a mini-fridge, announcing to Ed in faintly glowing digital numbers that there was less than an hour left of the school day. Another somewhat reassuring sign. Whatever happened, it would be done in an hour. Beside the counter there was a Formica table, a few plastic chairs and a worn but comfy-looking couch. Envy walked up behind Ed.

"Alright, shall we get started-,"

"Envy, hang on a second," Ed interrupted, turning around to look up at Envy, hands raised with no ill intent. Envy paused.

"Before we, um..get started…I just have one question," Ed said. Envy raised an eyebrow, but allowed it.

"Why?" Ed asked. Envy rolled his eyes.

"Not this again, pipsqueak – didn't I already explain _why_?" Envy huffed. Ed shook his head.

"No – yes, I mean, yeah, and I understand – or, I think I do…but I didn't mean like that. I meant why…this? Why was this your term of agreement?" Ed asked, almost hesitantly. His face was a little pink, but the room was dim. Ed hoped it wasn't noticeable. Ed watched Envy consider the question, as if trying to decide if he felt it worthy of an answer. Ed continued. "I mean – wait, back up – I still don't understand why you wouldn't just out me to the swim team in the _first _place. You hate me," Ed reminded him. Only after the words were out did he worry if Envy would get mad. He bit his lip, but, surprisingly, Envy did not. Instead, he sat down on the couch and gestured for Ed to do the same. Which he did… after a second of hesitation. Ed scooted as far away from Envy as possible, though, just to be safe. He was still waiting for his answer.

"Tell me something, shorty," Envy said, looking over to Ed. "Have you ever _actually _kisseda boy before?" Ed sputtered at this, his face becoming very _noticeably _red, but Envy was serious, and he wanted a serious answer.

"No," Ed said. There might have been a hint of a smile on Envy's face, but the pale teen stifled it quickly. Ed was surprised, and _really _grateful, that he hadn't outright laughed.

"So how do you know that you're gay? I mean, for sure?" The question surprised Ed. He hadn't really thought about it before, but he knew the answer. Before he could think about it, he made himself tell the truth. There didn't seem to be a point in hiding it.

"Honestly? At first, it wasn't _boys. _It was-," Ed could hear his heart pounding all the way up in his ears, but he didn't stop, "You. Just you, Envy." And Envy – cool, calm, collected, snarky – _sarcastic, snide, _Envy – looked thunderstruck. So, looking at his knees, Ed continued, but his voice was bitter now. "I thought I was going _crazy. _You were – _Envy. _The delinquent – the one everyone tells their friends to stay away from. The troublemaker. But I couldn't help noticing you, and then I couldn't stop _thinking _about you, and-," Ed tried to stop the words, but they were gushing now, as painful and girly as that was to admit. But it all just came too quickly to his mouth. "And then you paid attention to me – and started harassing me." Ed chuckled darkly. "Then? Then I thought I was _batshit in-_fucking-_sane._" He laughed, quietly, and looked up to the ceiling. "Not to mention masochistic," he added in a soft voice. "You know? But I couldn't stop thinking about you like that, and…shit. I didn't know what to do, what to think. And I hated you for making me so _damn _confused." He laughed once more, like it was all just some _goddamn _joke. "Fuck it. I _still _hate you for that. Because you're still confusing me."

At that point Ed decided he really didn't care about how Envy would react, he was just glad it was out there. Out of curiosity, though, he looked over, just to gauge the other teen's reaction. And was met with two thin lips on his. Gasping as he was shoved backwards and down, Ed's mind reeled with the contact. He was being kissed. By _Envy. _No time to think – Envy had Ed's upper arms pinned in his hands – he was on his knees over Ed's legs, which were dangling off the side of the couch. And his tongue – oh _damn. _Envy, ever the quick one, already had his tongue inside Ed's mouth, playing along the roof of his mouth and behind his teeth. Ed…didn't know how to react. This was his first kiss. His mind was racing with thoughts like, was the tongue thing normal? Did he have to do anything _back_? Was it okay for his leg to be cramping like that? Were they going to take a break to _breathe? _But only the very back of his mind was registering those kinds of thoughts, and, very quickly, even that part was gone and all he was able to think of was how _impossibly amazing _it felt. Ed tentatively opened his mouth wider, and Envy took full advantage of this small sign of encouragement. He went deeper, exploring the virginal cave that was Ed's mouth. He licked up the sides and the under part of Ed's tongue, slowly drawing out and coming up for air. Ed took a shaky breath, trying to regain himself. Envy smiled down at him.

"How was _that_?" Envy asked, smirking. He was still too close – Ed couldn't find his voice. Envy looked pleased. "That good, huh?" He leaned down, kissing Ed again, but lightly. Almost _too_ lightly. His hands slid from Ed's arms, down, down his chest and fingered the hem of his shirt. He kissed Ed slowly, softly, with no more of the frenzied fervor. It felt more like a slowly burning fire this time, Ed thought. Ed closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy it. Envy tugged at his lips with his teeth, plucked at the skin just under his shirt, running a hand over the flesh there experimentally. Ed felt goosebumps. Envy peeled off his shirt with surprising dexterity, Ed mused, but wasn't about to dwell on that particular thought – so far he had had been trying not to think about how _experienced _Envy seemed. Envy's shirt mysteriously vanished as well, and after that there was nothing between them but skin on skin, Envy's chest and stomach resting atop Ed's. Envy, Ed felt, was surprisingly smooth…and cool. Or at least his skin was. He didn't realize when Envy's lips were back on his, he was still pondering the sensation of the two of them…_touching. _Not in a perverted way – just the two of them, together, so close… and Ed realized. It felt _right. _His arms found their way up over Envy's thin shoulders and came to rest there, pulling them closer. More skin. _Closer. _

Envy smelled of sun tan lotion. And lots of it - maybe that was how he kept so pale. Envy lowered his lips to Ed's neck, tracing a line down his jaw and nibbling at the base of his throat. Ed shivered. Envy grinned - bit harder, damn near eliciting a small exclamation from Ed, but the blonde bit his lip. Envy kissed his collar bone, moving further down, slowly…slowly – when the jiggling handle of the teacher's lounge door startled them both. Ed would have yelped in surprise, had not Envy covered his mouth with a hand. Envy shushed him, eyes glaring at the interrupting door.

"_Damn," _they heard from the other side. _"Forgot my keys, too." _Whoever it was stopped turning the handle and they both listened intently as the footsteps faded down the hallway. Only after they were gone did they both let out their withheld breaths. A silent second passed, Ed meeting Envy's eyes. They both started laughing.

"Come on," Envy picked himself up off of Ed, retrieving their shirts from the floor. "They'll probably be back, and I'm assuming this isn't really where you want to be found right now." Ed's face got red again, and he declined saying anything in favor of clothing himself. When Ed had pulled his head through the neck of his shirt, he saw Envy looking down at him.

"What?" Ed asked. The expression on Envy's face was unreadable. He held out a hand to Ed, who took it and let himself be pulled up.

"Nothing, let's go." Envy unlocked the door, and, after checking the coast was clear, slipped out and held it open for Ed. He locked the door again and shut it behind them. Then the pair was off down the hallway, looking like just a couple of students wandering the halls for something to do on the last, boring day of school.

* * *

A/N I could not, in good conscience, write this while my family was up and about. I don't know. For some reason, I just couldn't do it. It may have to do with the fact that my family knows _nothing _of this particular hobby of mine, not to mention the fact my little brother kept popping in my room for some reason or another. So I have hereby designated Friday and Saturday nights as 'fanfic writing time.' Thus is why this wasn't written until now.

Changed my mind. I literally cannot think of a way to continue this, so this is the end. I apologize to anyone who was waiting for more.


End file.
